


Home

by evanescentdawn



Series: destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: After becoming human, Castiel doesn't know where he belongs anymore.He finds out, in the end. (Dean helps.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: destiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Home

Dean laughs loudly, with all his body. Castiel watches him, breathless. And has never wished that he has his Grace so he could also watch Dean's soul _burn_. Bright and with a force of supernovas. He doesn't have that anymore. He isn't allowed to have. It's good that his Grace is gone—he can't hurt anyone like this, he can't make those stupid decisions—but being Angel was his whole identity. 

How is Castiel suppose to leave that all behind?

In that moment, Dean hits his back with his hand. Grins up at him, so utterly happy and Castiel thinks, he would've gave his Grace if it was for him. That he doesn't care about anything as long he is here, as long as he is allowed to stay by his side.

To live and breathe here with his two favourite people.

And later, when the party is over, Castiel takes off his coat in his room and softly traces his fingers over where Dean’s hand hit, a hitch in his breath. 

He could still feel the impact and the heat of it. Dean’s hand on his back. 

Ever since he became human—Castiel found he was sensitive to _everything._ More specifically: Dean Winchester.

Every smile, every brief touch, causal and meaningful. Castiel became so consciously aware of Dean. He doesn’t understand it. It isn’t like this for Sam. Not to this extent.

Castiel presses his whole hand on the coat, right where Dean touched, and closes his eyes. And for a moment—

He _wants_ so badly. 

On the other side, in his room, Dean is staring at his hands.

For a moment, he could swear he could a phantom sensation of a hand pressing on to his. 

Heard a desparate whisper but before Dean could examine it further—

It was gone. 

All that was left was a feeling of overwhelming, staggering feeling of _love_ _._

Castiel folds the coat and places it beside him when he goes to sleep. Sleep is still a scary, unfamilar thing, full of nightmares and past regrets. Having the coat close feels like Dean is with him. Warm and so familar in this chaos. He holds on it, grounds himself and,

when he wakes up, he is not confused, he isn’t disoriented—

He knows exactly where he is. 

He’s home. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! You're a gem. <3 
> 
> (Don't think about how Dean ends up kicking out Castiel in the end, Don't think about how Castiel must've kept that coat close to him all the time and how despite, it doesn't have his scent or anything of Dean that lingers, only his memory. Don't think about Castiel waking up and thinking he's _home_ but instead, out on some street. 
> 
> And completely and utterly alone.)
> 
> Fudgee. I made myself SAD now. TT


End file.
